I'll Never Forget
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A short conversation between Audra and her youngest brother, Eugene, before he leaves the ranch. This was inspired when I got told there was no Eugene. Anyone who watches the first season of The Big Valley will know better. In fact, the episode Barbary Red is one of the first episodes I saw Charles Briles' portrayal of Eugene,...he is often referred to as the forgotten brother.


**_I'll Never Forget_**

Audra leaned against the corral wiping the tears that had used her cheeks as a slide off. She hadn't meant to come apart like she had only she couldn't help it. He was leaving; her baby brother Eugene was joining the military and leaving. Afterwards, he said he was going to finish college and move away from Stockton. How could he do that? He belonged with them; they were his family! When she heard footsteps approaching, Audra turned around. It was Gene.

Gene felt bad for his sister, only he didn't know what to do either. He was a man now and, for whatever reason that existed, he knew in his heart it wasn't his destiny to remain on the ranch or in Stockton. He walked up to the corral and leaned on it as Audra had been doing. His sister joined him.

"We promised each other once we'd never leave the ranch, or at least never leave Stockton." Audra spoke softly as she wiped yet another tear off her face.

Gene sighed as he looked at the scenery before his eyes. He remembered the promise; he also remembered how old he was when he and his sister made that promise. "I was ten years old, Audra. You were eleven. The ranch and Stockton were the only two places we really knew." It had been a good world too. Sadly, over time, he had grown to realize just how much his world had changed.

Audra sighed. "I'm afraid."

Gene smiled kindly. "Of what? We're family. It's not like we'll ever forget each other, or that we can't write letters." Thinking about the farewell party his family had held for him the night before and some of the things some of their guests had said in jest, he realized what Audra might be afraid of and he put his hand on top of hers. "Sis, the guests we had here last night were only joking, though they might very well be right also. If I'm gone long enough, some of Stockton's residents will insist on forgetting there's another Barkley brother. I can't let that stop me from living my life. After all, my popularity with them is not as important as my doing right thing for me."

Audra gave him a sad smile as she looked at him. "I don't want you to be forgotten. You've been the best friend I could have. I don't mean that as an insult to Jarrod or Nick; I love them very much. It's just…"

When she didn't continue, Eugene laughed. "It's just that growing up I was your partner in crime. We sure played a number of pranks didn't we?"

Audra started laughing and nodded. "Yep, poor Nick got the blunt of it, and we always had to face Jarrod when it came to the consequences."

Gene chuckled and nodded towards the house. "I talked to Heath. He promised to keep Nick on his toes and even play pranks on him for me. I'm sure the two of you will develop a strong bond with each other. Now," he looked towards the gate and the surrey that was waiting for him, "I have to go. But," he said as he hugged his sister, "no matter what, remember I'm always your brother even if those around Stockton forget."

Audra choked up and nodded."I'll never forget that one little brother."

Gene smiled as he headed for the surrey.

Audra hurried over and opened the gate for her brother. By this time the rest of her family had came outside. One last goodbye and good wishes were exchanged. Because someone would have to bring the surrey back to the ranch after Gene boarded his train,, Jarrod climbed into the surrey also. The rest of the family watched as the two brothers drove away. Closing the gate, she whispered. "I'll always remember you, Eugene. I hope you come back."

The passing years brought both joy and sorrow to Audra and her family...as it does to every man, woman and child. Sadly, those years would not grant the young woman her desire. After serving his time in the military and finishing College, Eugene would marry and make his home near his in-laws. In the years that followed there were many who did, indeed, forget there was another Barkley. However, many remembered and, like Audra, did what they could to keep his memory alive as they too vowed they'd never forget the youngest member of the Barkley family.


End file.
